thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodai Hitogoroshi (II)
Kodai2.jpg KodaiLunaii.png I break bones easily. Make sure I am ally to you. I no follow you, but I will give second chance. Long summary of Kodai Hitogoroshi II Kodai Hitogoroshi. A man who despite living in a Career district, lived immense suffering under the abuse of a Peacekeeper who, without knowledge of the Capitol, enslaved the young boy to work for him as if he was a plantation slave. He had no academic education, was burnt by the sun countless times, and raised his own religious beliefs. Every so often in his dreams, an icy blue mermaid with shimmering gold accents on each of her scales would approach him, emerging from a red plus shaped hole in the ground in a navy blue sand. She would speak to him words that only he understood, but never could recite, words of motivation, of wisdom. He saw this woman as his guardian, as a leader in contrast to the Peacekeeper who only limited his knowledge every passing day. Kodai speaks broken english, made up from what he could understand through commands and actions his Peacekeeper made, being very evident the moment you speak to him. Many times he would get a chance to walk amongst the citizens of District 4, opting to dye his hair the respected colors his goddess was associated with. This was the only real freedom Kodai had, because even in the eyes of society he came off as.. Insane. The prayers he would recite, the things he would eat, the things he would refuse. Panem is considered to be without religion, and being the sole pope, preacher, and peasant of his solitary religion makes him even lonelier in that sense. He would not spend much time outside of the Peacekeeper's manor because of this, and eventually refused to go out. That is, until his goddess mentored him in a dream to request one more outing. He was 17, keeping track of his birthdays on his body in deep cut scars every time the people would flock to the plaza for the obvious reason of the Hunger Games. He did so since he was 6, knowing that number only by the fingers held up when the Peacekeeper told a friend how old his "new boy" was when they came over to watch the games. One cut for each finger he had up, and he continued from there every year. Back to the point, Kodai asked to leave one last time. The Peacekeeper did question him, but after getting frustrated by Kodai's broken language, told him "When the bell coints all 10 fingers, come back." So, Kodai went out and got straight to the justice building. He sat at the stairs and began to daydream of his goddess, awaiting further instructions. Instead of the goddess however, he was met by a bipedal scaly beast with the head of a shark. Black skin with glowing icy blue cuts covered the monster, and two, deep set yellow serpentine eyes granted the beast vision. It snarled at Kodai, and in reality the young man was going insane. Screaming, muttering nothing but gibberish as he cried for help in broken english. "Monster inside me! No can lose it!", he cried, the poor man believing that his goddess had left him. At this point, he was very emaciated and looked to be in poor condition, and the cuts marking his age told a more grim story. Peacekeepers initially were to put him down, but after trying to prepare his Capitol file as "deceased", the found that he was unlisted. They asked him, "Where is your home", and he would not reply. He would only look up at them with angered eyes, pouting like a child would. Then, one peacekeeper spoke up, suggesting that he was obviously intimidated and letting him go would lead them to his "safe spot". So, they let him go and followed him, leading them right to the peacekeepers home. Details are unnecesarry for what happened to the peacekeeper for restraining a child from the Hunger Games for 5 years. Kodai, on the other hand, was taught more complete english, which only expanded his vocabulary but did not help him link them together properly. He was in Capitol custody and was registered, fed and trained a year's worth of Career training until now. Kodai walked into the reapings completely clueless, and was met with many bad looks from his peers for his obvious social impairment. All he knew to do was to raise his hand when his group did, and he did exactly that. Catching the escort's attention no thanks to his hair, Kodai was picked. Upon being televised, the Capitol loved him. His training made him larger, he was stronger, and his hairstyle's aesthetic made him an instant face. To those with darker intentions, he was clueless, easily manipulated, and a perfect killing machine just waiting to happen. But they didn't know that Kodai was raised by his own religion, and despite educating him, training him, and modernizing him, he was still a follower of the Navy Blue Medusa, and feared the Black Shark. However, he was still filled with undirected anger and rage for what his life was. He was still abused and assaulted, degraded and destroyed, by the Peacekeeper. Sure, he had his goddess and his demon, but if they're all in his head, who knows where the dieties will take him. Compact Profile Name: Kodai Hitogoroshi Age: 18 District: 4 Weapon: Knives, Khopesh Appearance: Kodai is 5'9, with a large and powerful looking body. He has tan brown skin and brown eyes (They are yellow due to the Capitol's aesthetic) with short, half shaved navy blue hair with icy blue streaks, something Kodai requested on one of his few outings. In the arena (as seen in the real life picture), he dies it all black but leaves it half shaved. His eyes are of an oriental variant and he has a wide, flat nose. He stands with a slight hunch due to being at work a majority of the time, but when he moves he is very sneaky and quiet, knowing how to keep his steps silent. Personality: Kodai is very different. He is tame, but erratic in a Capitol environment and has a tendency to be aggressive to people who violate his "rules". The rules are; Never conceal your eyes, reject recruitment, show mercy to the unarmed, and never eat something someone else hasn't eaten before you. He is a clueless celebrity to the Capitol and is loved by them, in which he only replies with compliments, making him appear as a lap dog to them, when in reality he is only returning kindness that he has longed for so long. He will always analyze the competition, and in the arena, if he notices someone who hasn't seen him already, he will stalk them until he determines them as worthy of mercy, or to be killed as soon as possible. He has dreams of the Navy Blue Medusa occasionally, often bearing advice or vague visions on where to go. Backstory: Kodai was kidnapped into slavery, and had to raise himself with his own religion. His religion is more spiritual than it is based off commandments or "rules", and the overall structure of his lifestyle involved occasional trips to "the outside". One day he was visited by a goddess who he believed to be the face of his religion in a dream, and she told him to leave one last time to the outside. When he did, he was overwhelmed by a mental breakdown and when the Peacekeepers came to retrieve him, they were led to the Peacekeeper that had hidden him from the games for 5 years since he was 12. He was killed and Kodai was given a year's worth of education and training, barely enough to make him competent in he case of being reaped. After being chosen as a volunteer (he didn't know better and only did what he saw everyone else do), he was instantly a beloved character by the capitol. He only played a long, but inside, is still relatively clueless. But, he is still full of undirected anger and can explode at any moment in the arena. Alliance: None Face or Heel: Face Quotables: "No underestimate me. I bad in book, good in life." "Go. Or I no think twice." "Your advice mean nothing. You not one in dreams." "Your actions bring Black Shark closer. Black Shark only bring you trouble, and I do not want that." Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer